hackaftermath
by Ray Kamiya
Summary: The battle for the world has ended but is it truely over?
1. Prelude & character intro

HackAftermath

Prologe and Character intro

We all remember the fight

We all witnessed the fight...

We all showed our support

Can he win

Can WE win

Can we really rid ourselfs of this infection

Or will we be distroyed by the child we created?

Redemption is seeked when we fought for our our lives

Players still continue to play the worlds only mass online Game

Can we prevent another .hack?

Or are we already too late?

Maybe it has already............begun

---Server Upload compleate Character Information Loaded---

Name: Shadow

Class: Blademaster

Lv: 100

Bio: High level Character who jas compleated the secret side quest on the omega server alowing his character to reach level 100. Often seen with Tsukasa, Rachel, Balmug and Gin. no futher info avalable

Name: Gin

Class: Werewolf upgrade

Lv: 70

Bio: Currently one of the admins for CC corp found to be very into character and often hard to find in the world. Last known whereabouts are classifyed for security reasons.

Name: Tsukasa

Class: Wavemaster

Lv: 64

Bio: Ex Vigrant AI from before Aura sightings as recompinsation CC corp has allowed Tsukasa to change her Character design to the Female Wave master still useing the Origanal Character Pallet. Often seen with Subaru and the other .hackers.

Name: Subaru

Class: Heavy Axe

Lv: 57

Bio: ex leader of the crimson knights (An organized group of Volenteer players sworn to uphold the rules) Subaru has been around dureing the Tsukasa incedent (All known Data pertaning to that time has been Classifyed top secret) She has had many interesting encounters with Tsukasa none can be retrived due to player confendentiality act 407.

Name: Rachel

Class: Blademaster

Lv:70

Bio: A rare Item collecter who seems to look on the bright side Rumored to be great at gathering Info within the world. No futher Data is avalable

Name: Amie

Class: Twin Blade

Lv: 01

Bio: No data avalible Player is new to the world

Name: Kite

Class: Twin Blade

Lv: (#

Bio: Vigrant AI with the Character Pallet of Kite. All atempts to delete, Hack or distroy this Illegal character have Failed. Last seen on the delta server with Shadow.

--------Connection to server 496 cannot be made--------

--------Pass word needed---------

Enter Pass word: twilight

...............Passord Accepted welcome Aura....

----------Begining Character Modifacaton type 6-------

WARNING WARNING WARNING SYSTEM ERROR HAS OCCURED PLEASE SHUT DOWN BEFORE DAMAGE OCCURS ON THIS FILE

Error contained system now entering safe mode Character Modifacation Item "Book of Twilight Vol 3" has been created.

System shutting down

Have a nice day :)


	2. Chapter1 Login

Chapter 1 Login

------Now connected to Mac anu the city of water------

"Great now all I need is a name.........May as well use my own so that He can find me......Crap I gotta hurry i'm already late.....Stupid traffic"

----Name accepted welcome to The World v6.4---

A newbie Twin blade Loged in as a Dark BladeMaster walked up to her. "Hey Amie glad you finally Came" The Blademaster stated as Amie looked at him.

"Thanks But I hate the way my character looks" Amie pointed out. Her twin Blade character looked about 13 years old with a white t-shirt under a navy vest and a jean skirt.

"I dunno looks okay to me" Shadow replied as Amie sighed.

"So we gonna raid a doungen or something?" Amie asked as Shadow laughed

"Okay I'll give you a small Tutorial" Shadow replied as he started explaneing the game Basics and tips while being watched by an Unknown Player hideing within a nearby allyway.

---Newbie feild---

"Wow now thats something" Amie replied as the two gated into the feild. Shadow walked up to her and pointed to a spinning circle ahead of them.

"Thats a portal it will either turn into a monster or a treasure" Shadow explaned as amie walked up to it and activated it. the portal turned into a treasure chest giveing her a new weapon.

"well lets go into the dungen and take some rare items" Shadow suggested as Amie nodded as he lead her to the dungen.

Inside shadow lead her towards the giott statue however a strange Girl flew by being chased by a strange creature.

"What the?" Amie asked as Shadow stared at the hallway.

_Aura?......but what was chaseing her?_ Shadow thought as he looked at Amie. "I'm sure its just a bug in the server" He replied as Amie nodded and they continued.

The two soon reached the statue as Amie opened the chest she recived a Gemini Blade, Winged Saber, and Couger Hat.

"Here I think this is a better weapon for you" Amie replied giveing the Winged Saber to Shadow.

"Thanks" Shadow replied as he equipped the new weapon and stared to leave. "C'mon lets go meet up with some of my other friends" Shadow invited as Amie ran after him.

"OH MY GOD!!" Amie gasped as they exited the dungen, The feild was ripped apart with 0's and 1's floating around

"Crap we'd best Gate out NOW!" Shadow replied as he tried to Gate out but the comand was sealed "Crap too late" Shadow sighed as a strange Girl appered infront of the two players.

"Take this Please Hurry" The girl pleaded handing a wierd book to both Shadow and Amie "Hurry and escape while I can last Aura replied as her body started to phase in and out of exsistance causeing a Forced Gate out.

---Sysem Error Forced Log out has occured All Items and exp has been saved to a Backup file---

---You Have Mail---

To: Shadow

From: Tsukasa

Subject: Where were You?

Hey You Okay? I heard from Mimiru you took a newbie to a dungen and got attacked by a databug Did anything happen? Anywho I just wanted to conferm our Date on Mac Anu see you later

Huggles

Tsukasa


	3. Chapter2 twilight

chapter 02 twilight

---Logging in Please wait a moment........

Login succesful data upload compleate

welcome back ---

Shadow appered in front of the Chaos gate in Mac Anu

"Hey your okay" A female wavemaser replied as she walked up to Shadow.

"Okay first things first" Shadow stated as Tsukasa gave her fellow player an innocent look

"Whats with the 'huggles' at the end of your E-mails? thats not your style" Shadow pointed out as Tsukasa giggled.

"Subaru Mimiru and I were talking about that Yesterday at the mall near our place Speaking of witch why were you gone for so long hmmm? Hitting on newbie players?" Tsukasa inquired as Shadow sweatdroped.

"Your kidding The latest newbie is young enough to be my kid" Shadow replied as Tsukasa giggled lightly as a Male twinblade logged in. He was wearing Green Ninja garab and long blue hair with the latest weapons. "Besides you wanna talk flirts you sould talk to Edge here" Shadow replied pointing to the ninja wanna be.

"Hey thats mean" Edge replied pouting as he glumped off into town. Next to gate in was Kite the Wanted AI.

"H....hello guys" Kite said as Shadow and Tsukasa smiled.

"Hey Kite whats new?" Tsukasa asked as Kite looked at her and smiled

"I just cleared a Doungon on carmeta gatalica" The illegal AI smiled as Shadow scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? hey Flashmail........huh? from Helba?" Shadow asked as he thought for a bit. "Sorry but this looks important" Shadow replied as he ran to the gate and gated to a different feild.

"Well I guess its just you and me" Tsukasa smiled as Kite nodded

"Where to?" Kite asked as Tsukasa thought for a bit.

"The delta server I wanna meet up with the others" Tsukasa replied as Kite nodded as they gated to the Delta server.

Meanwhile Shadow gated into a forest feild the feild looked normal enough as shadow walked forward a bit.

"Okay i'm here where are you Helba" Shadow asked as the Hacked wavemaster gated in and stood in front of him.

"Hello Shadow nice to see you again" she replied politely with a bow.

"Hey Helba long time no see get my e-mails about my findings?" Shadow asked as Helba nodded.

"Yes, this Information was very useful CC corp still denys the evadence in front of them though" Helba sighed as Shadow nodded.

"I have my best teammates working on it Plus a few working on the inside" Shadow smiled.

"My my you work fast I must say you've impressed me and to think you didn't have to use your Hacking skills" Helba replied as Shadow nodded.

"So why call so suddenly? its not like you to just call and ask me to join your party outa the blue like that" Shadow replied

"Just like it isn't like Tsukasa to use 'huggles' in her e-mails?" Helba asked as Shadow laughed lightly he found this whole pointless huggles thing funny.

"I wonder how many people she e-huggled"

Meanwhile Rachel and Amie had both logged in rachels blademaster Character looked a tad older than Amie's character and was dressed in gold armour that came down to her waist then black pants.

"Hey your character looks way better" Amie said with a slight pout Rachel grinned.

"Well you gotta know how to find flaws within the system and use them to your advantage." Rachel replied as the two started off into town to buy Items weapons and armour.

"Rachel whos this with you? the newbie Shadow was talking about?" A female Heavyaxe asked as Rachel Nodded.

"Yup, Amie this is Subaru one of our friends" Rachel smiled as Subaru shook Amies hand. Amie looked at the other person beside her and smiled.

"You know maybe this game isn't that bad after all" She replied as Subaru looked at Rachel.

"Hey Wheres Tsukasa I have to ask her when she wanted to meet me Tomorrow" Subaru explaned as Rachel shrugged.

"Dunno we just logged in a few moments ago" Amie explaned Subaru looked a bit dissapointed

"Okay I'll e-mail her later then.......crap i gotta go moms calling" Subaru replied as she hurried off to loggout.

"Shes strange" Amie said trying not to be rude.

"We all are Amie" Rachel replied as the two laughed a bit. "Hey lets go raid a Doungen you can gain mad levels where we're going" Rachel replied as Amie thought about it for a bit.

"Sure I'm gonna be home alone for a while anyways" Amie replied as they headed towards the Gate.

"WOW I leveled up again!" Amie cheered as they defeated a Mu guardian.

"Great job" Rachel replied as she finished off a Gremlin. The ventured deeper into the doungen when they came across a door with Purple mist comeing from it.

"Graphic effect?" Amie asked as Rachel looked at it.

"I doubt it theres roumers about these rooms players go in and they fight an insanely powerful monster" Rachel replied as she walked up to the door.

"We can take it right?" Amie asked as Rachel grinned

"Oh yea we're at a very High level" Rachel replied as they went into the room Faceing what looked like Aura only she was darker than the Aura everyone else knew about. Parts of her seemed to be infected by a virus and she spotted the two girls.

"Crap" Amie stated as the girl drew a staff and begain her attack.

"WHOA!" Rachel shouted as she was hit. even defending the hit drained 1200 of her hp leaving her with 2400 hp "Thats some hit and with a staff no less"

"FLAME DANCE!" Amie shouted as her Blades cought fire and she slashed the AI 4 times dealing about 12-20 damage per hit.

"Crap thats not good" Rachel replied

"Hey look at her hp meter its #67/$524" Amie stated as Rachel looked at the Dark Aura.

"Damn no wonder people couldn't beat it they have infanate hp" Rachel replied as the Dark Aura went to attack.

"DATA DRAIN!!" A familiar voice stated as several tendrils pirced through the monster from behind and the virus was absorbed by the braclet on Kites wrist.

"Kite! why did you come?" Rachel asked as Kite smiled.

"Why shouldn't I? leaveing two cuties here to be beaten by the data bug is no fun" Kite replied as Rachel sighed.

"No more hanging around with edge" She replied as Aura Floated in the air and looked at the players within the room.

"The twilight eye doth opened once more I'm afraid not even Kite can help us now......." She replied as she dissapered.

"Wierd" Amie replied as everyone gated out.

"Well i got to go later" Rachel replied as she logged out

"Same here folks got home" Amie replied as she logged out as well

Results for Player Amie

You are now level 38

You have the following Member addresses: Shadow, Tsukasa, Subaru, Kite, Rachel

You have 1 new e-mail

To: Amie

From: Rachel

Subject: Need a Boost?

Hey wanna boost your level some more? I know a few buds that can help in that area here I'll meet you in Mac Anu some time with my normal party its gonna be fun oh I dunno if shadow told ya but I'm dateing Balmug of the azure Sky anywho I g2g Balmugs being a big baby cuz i'm trying to logg out write this email and get ready for our date all at the same time lol well see ya.

Btw NEVER have Tsukasa and Subaru in the same party trust me don't ask 


	4. Chapter 3 Fate

chapter 03 Fate

---Now connected to Carmeta Gatalica---

"Phew this week has been hell" A Male character sighed as he took a few steps away from the chaos gate. The male Werewolf character was silver haired with a green Vest and was equiped with Claws his tail was the only dead giveaway along with the wolf ears.

"May as well enjoy my weekend off and Play a bit" The boy grinned as he walked towards the items shop to see if his recent upgrades were compleated yet.

"GIN!!!!" A fellow werewolf character shouted takleing him and hugging him tightly. "OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH GIN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDEING YOURSELF!" The female wolf asked as Gin tried to escape her grip.

"c.....can't breath.....Ouka......" Gin gasped as Ouka released him.

"Sorry you were gone for almost a week" she replied with a sheepish grin as Gin sighed.

"Sorry Ouka works been hell lately....Speaking of witch have you seen Shadow?" He asked as Ouka shook her head.

"Fraid not hes been gone for a while now But he did leave an E-mail saying he'd be on asap" Ouka replied as Gin sighed.

"Great I finally get a day off work and he goes on vacation" Gin huffed as he went to the chaos gate.

"Gonna clear out a doungen?" Ouka asked as Gin nodded.

"GREAT COUNT ME IN!!" She stated Happily giveing Gin a bear hug As he fell over Anime style.

---Mac Anu---

"You sure it was her?" A fellow blade master asked as Shadow nodded

"Yea I'm pretty sure it was Aura Helba is sure of it too" Shadow replied as Elk walked up alongside Mia

"I thought this was all over when Kite took out Morgana" Elk replied as Shadow thought about it.

"There was a Game series I played. In the beginning you beat the bad guy and things were happy, However in the sequal something spawned from that origanal evil" Shadow replied as Mia and Elk nodded.

"But to defeat Morgana we need the bracelet and the only one with it is Kite The Vigrant AI." Mia replied as Shadow sighed

"Like up a creak without a Boat" he replied as Elk and Mia took to thinking.

"Well I'll dig around on the other side later" Shadow replied as he logged off Mia and Elk both giggled to themselfs

"Okay so Him going on vacation with Mimiru, Blackrose and Tsukasa and Subaru was a bad idea" Mia replied as she and Elk went to another plain to hang out.

---???---

"So Aura was purifyed?" A voice boomed across the feild of darkness, an empy void was cast upon this world as the monster that chased and Defiled Aura appered.

"My loyal follower go forth and kill the ones who saved Aura from me" the voice commanded as the giant skeleton bowed as he dissapered into Darkness.

---Carmedia Gatalica Doungen---

"Man this was fun" Ouka smiled as she finished off a wonder demon Gin was finishing off a Harpy Queen at the moment.

"I see why they call you the devine fist" Gin said as he checked out his party member.

"HEY!" Ouka stated as she noticed Gins stareing. "I know I'm a hottie but c'mon I'm a lady of priotities Rare gooddies first Stareing at my chest later okay?" she asked bringing Gins face up to her eye level. She smirked and lead the way to the next part of the maze.

"Damn she IS a hottie......I should thank Shadow later"

---Shadows vacation---

"Hey weres Tsukasa and Subaru?" a Man asked as the two teen girls watched a movie.

"In the shower now be quiet" Mimiru stated as she took some popcorn. The guy Sighed being the oldest of the group he was shafted with Chaperone duties by the girls Folks.

"Why did I agree to come again?" The Male asked as he sat on his bed.

"Cuz your our fave player in the world" Blackrose replied with a grin

"Thats just not right"

---Today's Results---

Gin has Gained a level

Team Gin and Ouka have gained the following Items

Wonder Fang

Power Wrist

Magic Ring

---You Have Mail---

To: Shadow

From: Gin

Subject: Well

Well, I have to admit you are a peice of Work she is a great gal to be with Ouka oh yea before I forget Balmug and I have found something here it looks like a new Data bug has gotten into the system Leos and Talos are very worried about this and about the new Items you and Amie have recived.Speaking of witch wasn't she and Rachel suppose to meet up with Balmug and I? what happened there?

anywho happy vacation ya lucky basterd lol

Gin


	5. Chapter 4 Data Bug

Chapter 4 Infection

---new Character Upgrades Downloading---

"Huh? Character Upgrades?" A young adult stated as he tried to cancel the operation without success

---Character Upgrade compleate Player Shadow is now a .hacker---

".hacker?......I better E-mail Helba about this"

---Carmeta Gatalica---

Shadow appered at the Chaos Gate at the same Time as Amie Both looked at each other then jumped.

"WHOA YOU CHANGED YOUR CHARACTER!" Both stated pointing at each other,

Shadow's Character was changed to look like a Dark Knight His Black Armour was now gold his armoured legs were replaced with Black jeans and Combat boots. His sword was Upgraded to the Ultra Rare Shadow Slayer.

Amie's character was waring a Red yest over a White shirt her jean skirt was replaced with red pants and her shoes were red as well.

"Okay whats a .Hacker?" Amie asked as she got right close to Shadow.

"I er....am not too sure" Shadow replied edgeing away from her.

"HEY GUYS!!!" Rachel called as she ran up to them followed by Balmug, Orca, Tsukasa, Edge, Subaru, and Mimiru.

"Hey guys......Blackrose not comeing?" Shadow asked

"WHAT YOU PREFER HER OVER ME?" Mimiru shouted as Edge Sighed.

"Well lets see Rachels a Hottie but I can't flurt with her cuz Loverboy wiould Kick my butt, Tsukasa is cute but shes git way too much clothes on" Edge replied as Tsukasa whacked him with her staff doing 300 damage.

"Geeze not only is he a Flirt hes a perve too" Rachel sighed as Balmug Laughed as Edge's misfortune.

"AHHHH STOP TSUKASA I ONLY HAVE 1500 HP LEFT!" Edge shouted as she finally Ko'ed him.

"Errr anyone have a ressurect?" Subaru asked sheepishly as Orca used one of his ressurects on Edge.

"YOU NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!!" Edge shouted

"YOUR LUCKY I DON'T WALK OVER THERE AND CASERATE YOU!" Tsukasa shouted back

"Oh boy lets just leave them" Mimiru sighed

"But what good will that do?" Orca asked

"It'll help my migrane" Shadow sighed

"Well theres an event being held to celebrate the creation of a new root town" Balmug replied as everyone nodded.

"Well then lets go!" Shadow replied as everyone went to the root town Dragging Edge and Tsukasa with them.

---Atlantis the city of dreams---

"WHOA!!" Everyone gasped as they arrived at the new town. The buildings were built from crystal and was Floating on the lake. It had the shops everyone needed to use, and a new Park in the square. also new attractions like Resturants and Salons. This place also had spa's, Beaches along with Bathing sute rentals.

"BIKINI'S AND SHORT SKIRTS AND CUTE GIRLS THIS IS HEAVEN!!!" Edge shouted dreamy as if he had hearts for eyes.

"Can I kill him?" Tsukasa asked as Subaru Hit the ninja wannabe with the blunt end of her axe.

"That works" Shadow sweatdroped.

"EEK!!" a few female characters shouted as a strong breeze blew in blowing up their skirts.

"WOW POLYGONAL BUTT GRAPHICS AT ITS FINEST!!" Edge cryed out nosebleeding as all the girls in the current Party started to beat him up.

"He never learns does he?" Balmug asked as Shadow sighed.

"Not at all....."

"C'mon Panty boy lets get you outa here" Rachel huffed as she dragged Edge by the ear and tossed him into the lake.

---???---

"Is my virus in place?" a voice asked as the skeleton warrior bowed to the empty void.

"Exelent NeoSkaith you work well" The voice stated as the warrior looked up at the void.

"Don't worry I'm sure Aura has failed to warn them" The voice laughed as NeoSkaith bowed and gated out.

---Atlantis---

"Now this is relaxation" Tsukasa sighed happly as she streached out on her beack towel wearing a Tan one peice Bikini.

"I agree" Subaru replied laying down in her Sky Blue two Peice Bikini.

"Oh Balmug tell me how much you love me" Rachel sighed Laying her head on Balbug's lap She was wearing a small two piece Yellow Bikini while Balmug wore white swim Trunks.

"Well lets see I love you more than Life itself" Balmug replied with a smiled as he played with Rachels Hair.

"Geeze get a room you two" Orca replied as Shadow laughed a bit.

"Jelous Yatzuhiko?" Balmug asked as Orca sighed.

"Its Orca please" Orca sighed as Everyone laughed a bit.

"Oh I'm being asked to join a party" Amie replied as she got up and left the Beach she was still wearing her normal clothes as was Shadow and Orca.

"Same here I guess I'll go join" Shadow replied as the two ran off to the chaos Gate to join up.

---Feild---

A group of 6 gated into the feild. Bear, BT, Silver Knight, Crim, Shadow and Amie all gathered to discuss stratagy.

"Okay so this doungen has two entrinces? sounds good to me" Shadow stated as Bear nodded.

"Good, Now whos in what team?" Crim asked as Bt walked up to them.

"I'll lead the first team" The Blonde Wavemaster replied as she raised her staff.

"I'll lead the second team" Crim replied as the robed longarm raised his spear.

"I'll join Bt then" Bear replied as Silver Knight walked over to Crim

"I'll go with Bt You can use Magic better than me anyways so you'll be more useful with thoughs knuckle heads" Shadow laughed as Crim and Silver knight laughed as the two teams entered the doungen.

"I must be getting old for this" Bear smirked

"Well you are the oldest here" Bt mused as the rest snikkered Bear huffed.

"Well your young at heart right? Thats all that matters" Crim stated

"Yes, and you can still enjoy this game with Honer" Silver Knight replied.

"Spoken like a true kid" Shadow laughed as Crim laughed as well.

after the first door the hallway split into two directions.

"My team will go left you go right" Bt replied as Crim nodded.

"Hey Bt........lets hang out sometime" Crim replied as his team went down the right path Bt just smiled as her team went down the left path.

---bottom level---

Both teams reached the bottom level with alot of wear done to their hp.

"Here let me heal you" Bt replied as she healed Crim and Silver Knight, Amie used La Reapth on whoever was in range and Shadow used a Healing Potion.

"Wow this place was tough" Bear replied as the team combined again. as they all entered the final room inside was a demon with a viral infection. Parts of the monster was glowing green from the virus.

"Crap a Data bug" Shadow replied as everyone got ready for battle.

"Lets give it hell!" Silver Knight shouted as he and Bear attacked it Bt followed up with attack spells as Shadow and Amie also started to attack it Crim Alternated between attacking and Healing.

Soon the monster was proveing too powerful The team was way too drained plus out of items.

"Okay lets get him SABER DANCE!" Amie shouted as she rapidly slashed the databug with her daggers causeing the monster to go into Protect break status. Thats when a braclet appered on both Shadow's and Amies wrists

"DATA DRAIN!" Shadow shouted as his braclet became 3 times its origanal size and shot multiple tendrils at the Data Bug draining the virus from the monster turning it into a Harpy queen.

"That was rough" Bt sighed as she and Bear finished off the monster.

"Man that was cool" Shadow replied as he looked at the Braclet on his arm.

"Lets go we need to Talk about this" Bear replied as everyone gated out.

---Atlantis---

"Well I got to go" Amie replied as she logged off

"Yea same here I got Exams" Shadow replied as he logged out as well.

"Hmmm you thinking...." Bt inquired as Bear smiled

"New adventure? Of course This 'Old man' hasnt lost his edge yet" Bear replied as Crim and Silver Knight snikkered beside him.

---You have mail---

To: Helba

From: Leos

Subject: Seems you were right

Helba the time has come. The twilight eye has opened once more on Delta Hidden Forbiddion HolyGround,

We have our best people working on this but I'm afraid that we may be in over our heads.

System Admin:

Leos


	6. Chapter 5 Neo Skaiths Attack

Chapter 5 NeoSkaith attacks

---You have Mail---

To: Shadow

From: Subaru

Subject: Need to talk

Hey, I really need to Talk to someone Please meet me in the following feild

Theta Choosen Hopeless Nothingness

Subaru

---Now Loging in--

Shadow Gated into The root town on the Theta server "I better Replenish my Healing Items Just incase" The Blademaster sighed as he Ran over to the Item shop.

"Hey Shadow" The Item shop Npc greeted.

"Leos?!, What the hell are you doing here?!" Shadow asked Jumping back in shock. Leos laughed a bit as Shadow walked up to his shop.

"I'm here to give you something" Leos replied as he waved his hand in front of Shadow.

---Virus Cores added to Key Items---

---All Healing Items replenished---

---Ressurection Items replenished---

---Recived 99 Angel Souls---

"Whats with all the items?" Shadow asked as Leos grinned.

"Years ago, Kite fought a very strong Monster here however the feild was badly Damaged and almost unuseable, But we were able to restore it" Leos explaned as Shadow looked at his Items.

"Angel Souls? what do they do?" Shadow asked

"They are the newest Item Think of this as a Trial run they're suppose to restore HP and SP to max on one teammate" Leos explened.

"Emphisis on Suppose" Shadow sighed "Anyways thanks I gotta meet up with someone" Shadow replied as he ran off.

"You've changed dear friend" A woman's voice said as Helba gated in beside the Item shop.

"You've got a wonderful Nephew" Leos replied as Helba smiled.

"Thank you Leos But tell me....Why did you Give Shadow 99 of a test Item?" Helba asked as Leos smirked

"Did I say that? Must've forgotten they work after all"

---Choosen Hopeless Nothingness---

Shadow gated in to the repaired feild now fully funtional after the battle with Skaith when Kite was a Player and not just a Vigrant AI.

"Subaru should be here" Shadow replied as he walked around the feild a bit. "I really don't wanna bother with the Golems here......They're a bugger to kill" Shadow sighed as he wandered soon Finding Subaru by an oasis where players go to power up Items.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Shadow asked as he sat beside Subaru.

"Well.....Its....its about Tsukasa" Subaru finally said as Shadow looked at her.

"Something wrong with Tsukasa?" he asked as Subaru shook her head.

"No, Its me" Subaru replied.

"Care to explane? I'm kinda in the dark here" Shadow admitted. not knowing what Subaru was talking about.

"Years ago Tsukasa was unable to Log out. She played this game as a male wavemaster, When I got involved I.......I fell in love with him.....However when I found out Tsukasa was a Girl.......I wanted to be with her.." Subaru explaned.

"So your In love with her?" Shadow asked bluntly as Subaru slowly nodded.

"I didn't know who to go to......Tsukasa would...."

"Love you back" Shadow intrupted as Subaru gasped at him.

"How do you Know?" Subaru asked

"I go to the same Collage as Tsukasa and She talks about you alot. How you helped her find the way home and how you touched her heart" Shadow explaned as Subaru smiled.

"She said that?"

"Yes"

"I have to go talk to her then" Subaru replied as she Gated out.

A few seconds later Balmug and Gin gated in with Kite.

"Well aint this a busy place" Shadow replied

"Hardly Theres a data infection heading here we have to get out before.."

Balmug was inturupted by the Feild starting to shake Violently Parts of the feild degraded as numbers started to apper and the Vegatation started to mutate.

"Too late" Gin replied as Shadow's Braclet started to Glow. Shadow winced in pain for a split second.

"Damn.....when the feild Changed I got a sharp pain in my arm" Shadow replied.

"Is that Possable?" Balmug asked as Shadow shrugged.

"I dunno but why don't we go get that Data Bug all the same" Shadow stated as Balmug and Gin nodded and joined Shadows Party.

---???---

"Neo Skaith......You saying you will take on these intruders?" the voice with no Body asked as the skeleton warrior appered into full light. Neo Skaith was a Dark grey skeleton with Bone wings on his back his 8 eyes were blood red and his staff was red as well.

"Alright you may Proceed but do NOT get killed, She hasn't been finished yet" The voice replied as Neo Skaith gated out.

---CHN doungen Final floor---

"Damn I HATE the demons here" Gin replied useing a healing Potion.

"Yea who's bright Idea was it to give them the same Ressurect abilities as The players?" Shadow asked as he used his Mage's Soul.

"Don't ask me" Balmug replied as the Winged holy Knight walked up to the doorway spewing with Purple mist.

"Okay everyone ready?" Shadow asked

"Wait I gott dry off my controler" Gin replied as his character rapidly did random things from the controler being dried off.

"Okay lets go" Shadow replied as they entered the door.

The setting soon changed from the normal Doungen specs to the Lakebed in the Hidden Fobiddon Holy Ground on the delta server.

"What the?" Shadow asked as Balmug and Gin looked around. a wave soon appered above them as NeoSkaith decended from it.

"Holy crap!" Gin stated as the Phase took a Battle stance.

"Lets Go!" Balmug replied as he and Shadow ran at the monster and started to attack it. Gin ran up and jumped as High as he could as he kicked the monster in the side. Balmug and Shadow attacked with both their swords and skills.

"Crap nothings working!" Balmug stated as Neo Skaith bashed him with his staff. Shadow ran up and used an Angel Soul on him recovering him to full. "Thanks" Balmug replied as he went back to attacking. Gin was holding up better than the two Blademasters because he had a higher evade score and higher agility.

"Grrr this thing is getting on my nerves" Shadow replied getting annoyed. "What the hell is his HP?"

"Infanate" Balmug replied

"Wonderful" Shadow replied as he took another attack.

"C'mon we can take him!" Gin shouted as he Kicked Neo Skaith again.

"Damnit protect break!" Shadow stated as he struck the monster with his sword. Balmug followed up and used a skill finally sending the monster into Protect break Status.

"THANKS NOW DATA DRAIN!!!!" Shadow shouted as his Bracelet shined and sprouted out sending several tendrils at Neoskaith. Neo Skaith tried to dissaper but was unsuccessful at geting away as the tendrils from the braclet pirced through him and drained him of his superior abilities.

Neo Skaith soon reformated into a stone statue with 10,000 hp

"ATTACK!!" Shadow shouted as He Gin and Balmug ganged the Statue and soon drained it of all its HP. The statue fell apart but soon the peices formed a strange orb that shot a beam of light into the sky.

"Shadow This is Helba. Listen close you need to Gate out NOW! something is moeing into that feild" Helba's voice stated as something started to apper in the sky.

"Holy.....Crap!" Gin gasped as the feindish creature appered from its gate.

"GUYS GET OUT LEOS IS GONNA TRY A DATA PURGE!!" Helba shouted as The three guys all snapped back into reality and Gated out.

"YOU FAILED ME NEO SKAITH AND NOW YOU FREED HER TOO EARLY!!!" An angery voice shouted as a bright wave of light soon engulfed the feild.

---You Have Mail---

To: All players within the world

From: CC corp

Subject: Important

To all players due to a viral Infection on the Theta server we are now locking ALL feilds on that server untill further notice Please be advised that if you notice anything out of the ordanary please let us Know ASAP

Once again we apologise for the Inconvince

Head Admin of CC corp

Talos


	7. Chapter 6 Resolution

Chapter 6 Resolution

---Lambda Sserver Carmina Gatalica---

Shadow gated in the town late at night. Not many players were on at that time.

"Hey Shadow, Do you know what Time it is?" Bear asked as Shadow turned to Face the Blademaster, who looked tired.

"Uhhhh 11:05pm" Shadow replied with a nervous Laugh.

"Only 11:05? darn I thought it was later" Bear replied as he leaned on one of the railings on the road.

"You look Tired, something wrong?" Shadow asked as Bear shook head.

"Worried is more like it" Bear replied with a sigh.

"Is it about Tsukasa?"

"Hmm?......yea shes on a date with Subaru" Bear replied "Think i'm over reacting?" Bear asked with a smirk Shadow just shrugged.

"Honestly I really don't know I'm not a parent nor have I raised kids" Shadow admitted as Bear smirked

"So is there an alternative motive your takeing Child care classes in Collage, Besides the girls?" Bear asked with a grin as Shadow laughed.

"The girls Maybe But mostly..." Shadow started

"Go on" Bear urged as Shadow sighed.

"Well I got a call from the hospital, The girls who I was looking after while her folks were in recovery..........They want me to adopt her" Shadow replied as Bear nodded in understanding.

"Must be hard.." Bear said as Shadow shook his head.

"Not really, Miss Fujiyama is helping me out alot as well as Tsukasa" Shadow replied "Hey Bear can I ask a Personal Question?" Shadow asked

"Depends on what that is" Bear replied

"Why did you become Tsukasa's Legal Guardian?" Shadow asked as Bear smiled a bit.

"Well, I took care of her when she was in Acoma BT also suggested that I do so because I knew what she would be going back to if someone didn't step in." Bear replied

"Tsukasa seems to like you being her new father" Shadow smirked

"H..Hey don't joke about that" Bear replied as Shadow laughed a bit.

"Thanks, well I got to get going I'm going out tomorrow for a bit" Shadow replied as he went to logout

"Hard to beleave hes only 20" Bear replied to himself as he logged out as well.

---Next day same server---

"Oh man so glad Vacation started" Mimiru yawned as BlackRose loged in as well.

"For once I'll agree with you" Blackrose yawned as Mia logged in as well.

"Hello ladies" Mia waved as the two Heavy blades waved back.

"Hey Mia still playing pranks on Prios?" Blackrose asked. as Mia giggled

"Only every now and then" Mia replied as Elk and Tsukasa logged in as well

"Wow almost everyone is here" Mimiru stated as Elk and Tsukasa both laughed.

"We just got back from clearing a Doungen" Elk replied

"And look what we found" Tsukasa replied as he took out a Golden Gruntie and showed it to everyone.

"Oh wow now thats a big Success" Mimiru smiled

"You two are getting way better than ever" BlackRose replied.

"Great Job Elk" Mia replied as the two Wavemasters High fived each other.

"So what should we do now?" Mimiru asked as Mia and the others looked at her.

"Well I heard Gin, Shadow and Balmung took on a Monster that looked like Skaith" Mia replied

"How did you know that?!" Mimiru asked

"Helba E-mailed us she also said that CC corp and her had to do a Data purge to try and slow down the monster that appered after that fight" BlackRose replied

"Oh that reminds me.." Tsukasa replied as he went still for a sec.

"Whats with her?" Mimiru asked as everyone but Tsukasa shrugged.

"Sorry, I just got a letter from Shadow that hes going away for his vacation with Helba" Tsukasa replied.

"Great, we're down our best Fighter and Informent" Mimiru sighed.

"We still have Rachel, and lets not forget Wiseman" Mia replied

"Well lets go Bug the crap outa an old man then" Mimiru stated as everyone sweatdroped.

"Your really something you know that?" Tsukasa sighed as Everyone laughed at Mimiru.

---???---

"Cubia?" A collage student asked as an older woman nodded.

"Yes its a very powerful monster born from Morganna" The woman replied.

"Damn.....That monster sounds powerful....do we stand a chance?" the student asked as The woman he was traveling with fell silent.

"That good huh?" the student sighed. "Well lets go into overtime after this vacation"

"Agreed"


	8. Chapter 7 Wiseman Comith

Chapter 7 The Wiseman Comeith

Balmung entered a Bar on the Delta Server town of Mac Anu and sat in front of an Aged Male Wavemaster.

"Balmung of the Azure Sky, Decendant of Fianna to what do I owe you the pleasure of this intrusion?" The man asked gruffly as Balmung laughed.

"Cut the tough guy act we're drafting you" Balmung replied as the Old man laughed.

"Okay Balmung Helba warned me about this I'll contact Rachel soon." Wiseman replied as Balmung nodded. "Speaking of such How are you and her?" Wiseman asked as Balmung sighed.

"I er....Kinda forgot her Birthday and well she got mad at me" Balmung replied as Wiseman laughed.

"She'll forgive you or kill you either way its all good"

"Oh shut up old man"

"Thats WISEMAN punk"

---Carmina Gatalika---

"Hey look a Valintines day Contest" Elk stated as he looked at a Poster

"Sounds like it could be fun" Tsukasa smiled as she looked over Elk's Shoulder.

"I wonder what the prizes are?" Elk asked as he looked at the poster.

"Who cares maybe I can win them for Subaru" Tsukasa smiled as she looked at her staff. "Maybe I should get a few new Items"

"Hey, Its all teams of two and a pvp battle" Elk replied as Tsukasa Frowned

"PvP? great now I REALLY need to update my Items" She sighed

"Not really look the rules state that only lv1 Items may be used Equipment may not exceed lv 25" Elk read

"Great! I still have all my lv25 stuff" Tsukasa replied as Elk wrote down the Key words.

"I choose you as my Teammate" Elk stated as Tsukasa Giggled.

"You've changed Elk"

"Thanks"

---Contest Dungen---

All the teams arrived at the Dungen and waited for the announcer. Elk and Tsukasa looked around and were kinda Worried. Blade Masters, Heavy Axe's, Other WaveMasters, and Twin Blades all gathered in one place.

"Holy crap all these guys look powerful" Elk gulped as the cordinator of the event walked in.

The cordinator was a Female Wavemaster who had Large thin Glasses on her face with light red Hair and yellow eyes. Her wavemaster outfit consisted of a Blue vest over a White Blouse and a short Wavy mini skirt. instead of a staff she weilded a book for a weapon. and grinned as she looked at the particapents.

"Hello one and all, My name is Rika and this is the event Known as 'Lovers Leap'." She started as everyone sweatdroped in the room. "First off the rules, You may only use lv1 Items between the first and third floors and equipment peramiters cannot exceed lv 25 untill b4, You may engage fellow Players however you must stop when your opponent has at leat 1/2 heath remaining, Players who kill the other plyers will be delt with by me personally, The goal is to be the first team to reach the Hikari goddess statue on b7, There you will recive your Prize" Rika explaned as she closed her book. "Also this dungen is set up differently, In some rooms you will be asked a question.....answer Right you may go on answer wrong and you will be sent back to the root town and this area has been protected so that you cannot re enter" Rika finished as people started to gulp and worry. "Good Luck and Have fun and don't worry Thoughs of you who get kicked out will recived a Silver gruntie as a consolation prize." Rika smiled as she presented the silver Grunty statue.

"Wow even if we lose we get a prize." Tsukasa whispered as Elk nodded.

"Mia would love the Silver gruntie but I wanna get her the tresure" Elk replied as Rika raised her arm.

"Everyone ready!?" she asked getting everyone Phyched for this event.

"YEA!!!!!!" Everyone cheered raiseing their weapons into the air.

"GO!!!" Rika shouted as everyone Ran into the dungen to start the event.

---B1--

Tsukasa and Elk were in a room filled with monsters only weak lv1 monsters so they had an easy time with them, However the next room gave way to a Lv 67 golem.

"Great, and he resists magic!" Elk replied after his Van Dok spell turned into a Van Dud.

"I'll use a Hurmets Bane!" Tsukasa replied as she used the Scroll in her item invantory to Nullify the Golems Magic Resistance.

"VAN KRUZ!!" Elk shouted this time his spell was haveing an effect on the monster

"VAN DOK!!" Tsukasa shouted following up on Elk. the two WaveMasters kept their distance and used their Magic to Pummel the Golem. Soon The golem died and slumped over.

"Alright! My level went up" Tsukasa cheered as Elk giggled.

"C'mon lets go" Elk replied as he and Tsukasa headed for the next room.

---B2---

Upon arriveing into the room Elk and Tsukasa were greeted by an NPC.

"North is the path closest to Heaven, East is the road Closest to Hell, and West is the Path untaken, wich way is the corrext way?" The NPC asked as Elk and Tsukasa looked at each other.

"Lets see......North?." Elk asked

"No wait Somethings a miss........North is not right Because its Obvious" Tsukasa replied as Elk looked at her

"Well Hell doesn't sound to friendly" Elk replied as Tsukasa looked at the choises. "...West"

"West?" Elk asked unsure of Tsukasa's Choise.

"Yes, Its the path not taken, Meaning it is often the right path no one follows." Tsukasa replied as Elk nodded

"Okay west it is"

The two wavemasters went through the west door and were warped to the Stairs that lead further down the dungen.

"Wow you were right" Elk replied now putting more trust into Tsukasa.

"Thanks, That was a lucky guess wan't it" Tsukasa replied with her hand behind her head.

"Yea thats.........what?..." Elk asked as Tsukasa gave a Light embaressed Laugh. as Elk looked at her Loseing trust in his companion.

---Sigma Server---

Shadow Yawned as he Logged onto 'The World'

"Man I didn't think Helba's Labtop could handel 'The World'" he said as he walked around the root town and updated his Items. "Well no one I know is on at this time so i best log off" Shadow replied as he went back to the Chaos Gate and Logged off Unbeknownst to him he was being watched by someone.

---B7---

Tsukasa used an Ola repth spell on herself and Elk as he used Vulcan summoning a fire monster to attack his opponent.

"Okay we give!" The Twin Blade stated as he ran over to help his buddy a Blademaster.

"Here I'll help you" Tsukasa said as she used a Healing drink on the Blademaster.

"Th...thank you" The Blademaster replied as the two Loseing players gated out Tsukasa and Elk pressed on into the treasure room and Found the Hikari Statue.

"Alright!!" Tsukasa cheered as she opened the box.

---Neko Ear's obtained---

---Neko Fur Obtained---

---Neko Paw's Obtained---

---Neko Tail Obtained---

---Neko Staff Obtained---

"What did you get?" Elk asked as Tsukasa equipped the 'Neko Items'

"Neko Items I guess" Tsukasa replied as her Character started to change. She grew Cat's ears, Her hands became paw-like, He staff was blonde that had a cats tail curve over with a kitten floating in the middle, A Cat tail appered and Tsukasa grew Freakles and wiskers. Elk was surprised at first but then Fell over Laughing.

"Y..You look....you look funny Hahahahahah!!" Elk laughed as Tsukasa glared at him.

"Gee thanks"

---Tsukasa and Elk recive a Golden Grunty and a Silver Gruntie---

(Note: Golden grunties 30 hp Silver Grunties 15 sp)

---You have Mail---

To: Subaru

From: Tsukasa

Subject: Oh boy

Hey, I had fun on our Date Subaru I got scolded at by Bear but its okay he just let me log on and spend time with Elk. We had fun we entered a contest and well.....My character got Nekotised lol

Anyways I hope your operation tomorrow goes great I'll be Studying for Exams this week so I can't visit you as Much :(

Hope you get well soon

Huggles:

Tsukasa


	9. Chapter 8 Amie's adventure Pt 1

Chapter 8 Amies destiny

Now connecting Please stand by

Amie soon gated into the Delta server and sighed.

"Its been busy this last week" She sighed as she walked towards the town, "Shadow is on Vacation, Gin's at work, Rachel is off in La la land with Balmung...and who knows where Tsukasa and Subaru went"

"Ummm excuse me" A voice asked as Amie looked behind her being greeted by Elk and Mia,

"Yes? Can I help you?" Amie asked as The cat girl walked up to Amie.

"Well, Thats a Lovely braclet you got there" Mia replied looking at Amies right wrist.

"Huh? you can see it?" Amie asked as Mia nodded.

"Yes its a lovely braclet you have there" Mia replied as Amie gave her a wierd look.

"Hey Mia, Maybe we can go clear a dungen" Elk stated as Mia looked at him and smiled.

"Great Idea I know just the place" Mia smiled as she looked at the Chaos gate.

Omega Server

Shadow had just gated in and looked around.

"No sign of infection...I think Helba is over reacting" He sighed as he walked over towards the Items shop. to replenish his Items.

"I see Your still here.." A voice stated as Shadow jumped away to see Wiseman beside him.

"Damnit Wiseman I oughta Kill you for that!" Shadow stated as Wiseman laughed at him.

"Now now young one I'm here to help you" Wiseman said as Shadow eyed him suspitiosly

"With what? A heart attack?"

Wiseman just laughed and handed Shadow a few Hacked Items.

Recived Virus Core ...

Recived Virus core 100

Recived Virus Core ?

"What the hell is this crap?" Shadow asked as Wiseman smirked

"Hacked Virus cores, The new Blocaides on the feilds need more advanced Virus Cores to release them." Wiseman replied as he turned to leave.

"Huh? hey wait!" Shadow started as Wiseman waved his hand not even turning to Face his Dark friend.

"Good Luck!" Wiseman replied as he left for the gate.

"Great just my luck." Shadow sighed as he restocked his Items.

Amies group

Amie Mia and Elk walked up to the Chaos gate and Amie used the Key words Mia gave her, But nothing happened.

"Hey, whats going on?" Amie asked as Mia smiled a bit. and Gave Amie a few Virus cores.

"Here, try useing these" Mia replied as Amie looked at her,

"Well...okay" Amie replied as her braclet glowed and the Gate hacking menu appered on the gate. "Huh? Gate Hacking...whats that?" Amie asked as she placed the Virus cores in place and her Braclet Unlocked the feild.

"Thats gate Hacking, When You can't get to a feild, Just Hack the gate and presto" Mia replied as Amie looked at her braclet then at the feild.

"So whats wrong with this feild?" Amie asked as Balmung walked up to the group.

"Nothings wrong, at least not yet. we detected strong Virus activity in this feild and closed it to normal players." Balmung replied as he joined the party. "Gin's on the bottem level of the dungen with Kite and Gardinia" Balmung replied as Amie Looked at Mia who smiled.

"Awww Prios haveing problems?" Mia asked as Balmung laughed

"Hes a tad peeved at you for hacking his character" Balmung stated as Mia crossed her arms

"Well he shoulda remembered our Date" Mia replied as Amie and Elk sweatdroped.

"Lets just leave them" Amie suggested as Elk nodded as the two headed for the doungen, Balmung and Mia noticed them leaving and chased their party mmbers.

Gin's Group

"Man this is boreing, we've been here almost 2 hours and nothing" Gin stated as Kite and Gardinia leaned on a wall.

"Maybe this was a trap" Kite replied as Gin shook his head.

"I doubt it, Were a few of the best Players here Plus Balmung is bringing renforcements" Gin replied as Kite nodded. Gardinia Suddenly drew her spear and took a fighting stance.

"Someones comeing" She replied quietly as Kite and Gin took battle stances as well, the shadow of something appered in the doorway, Everyone tenced up as footsteaps were heard, The shadow got closer as did the footsteaps.

"Get ready" Gin whispered as the others nodded. The shadow reached into the room as the oncomeing figures came into sight.

"Hey guys Long time no see" Amie smiled as Gin and Kite quickly put away their weapons Gardinia simply leaned on her spear and Ignored the two embaresed boys.

"Uhh yea Long time" Kite replyed as he laughed nervously

"So...whats going on?" Amie asked Ignoreing Gin's and Kites strange Behavior.

"Data Bug...and a big one at that" Gardinia replied plainly as she Hit Gin across the back of his head with the handel of her spear.

"Owww..." Gin whined as he rubbed the back of his head and glared at Gardinia who glared back.

"Anyway, the Data Bug is in there" Gin pointed to a doorway with Purple mist comeing from it.

"Just our Luck, good thing we have Kite and Amie here right" Balmung replied as everyone looked at him.

"Plus me!" Elk replied as Mia nodded

"And I as well" Mia replied as Amie smiled.

"Well, LETS KICK SOME DATABUG BUTT!" She shouted as she ran for the door, with everyone behind her.

You got mail

From: Subaru

To: Tsukasa

Subject: The new look

LMAO how Kawaii, your character looks awsome now Tsukasa, I like the new neko Items alot

Anywho, EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER Now I can spend more time Online playing The World

BTW hows Shadow doing in his classes, and what about Bear? I havent heard from either one.

anyways I gotta go mom wants the computer

Love,

Subaru


	10. Chapter 9 Amies Adventure part2

Chapter 9

Amies Adventure pt2

Amie and the others all entered the room ready for battle only to find it compleately empty.

"What the...Its empty" Amie replied looking around.

"Whats going on?" Gin asked as Balmung shrugged. Kite walked around and touched the far wall.

"Guys this wall is fake" Kite stated as Amie and Elk walked up to it.

"You sure about that?" Amie asked as she placed her hand on the wall she gasped ahen her hand went into the wall causeing the structure to ripple.

"I wonder whats behind the wall" Balmung asked as Mia and Gardinia walked up to the group.

"So we going in" Mia asked as Gin nodded.

"As system administrator Its my job to investagate all anomolies in this game" Gin replied with a smile as Balmung and Amie sweatdroped at him. Mia just tilted her head and Elk giggled.

"Lets just go in there and Kill whats in there" Guardinia stated as she went through the wall,

"I'm with her" Kite replied as he entered

"Lets go" Amie stated going in.

"Right Lets go!" Mia stated as she ran in

"Wait for me Mia!" Elk shouted running after Mia Balmung and Gin both sweatdroped and followed

"I'm getting too old for this" Balmung stated

"Me too" Gin agreed

Net Slum

Shadow gated into net slum and walked around a bit as the broken characters walked around the place, The data in the area was slowly dissolveing on its own, and Shadow thought he'd investagate this problem.

"Hmmm, Whats causeing this data loss?" Shadow asked as he walked towards the city Square. He felt a slight vibration and looked up falling from the sky was a giant Leaf Shadow jumped out of the way as the leaf landed and floated above the ground.

"Hmmm Magus hes here now" Helba replied gateing in beside Shadow. as he took a battle stance.

"Damn another Phase" Shadow replied as Magus turned to face the two players. But it didn't attack. Instead it begain to absorb broken data into itself.

"Its absorbing the data!" Helba stated as Shadow drew his sword.

"Lets go!" Shadow stated as he ran at Magus with his sword.

Meanwhile

Amie and the others all gasped as they entered the new room. The room was nothing but dark and stormy terrain the ground was jagged and torn as Black thunderclouds hung aboved as Lightning flashed and Thunder echoed throughout this new area.

"Okay, this is freaky" Amie admitted as Gin walked up beside her as the thunderclouds started to shift as something started to decend from the sky. A large dark demonic monster made a landing on the ground and glared at the group.

"What the HELL is that thing!" Amie stated as the monster let out a loud screaching noise soon letting out a large wave of Energy, The wave knocked everyone back and causeing them to fall violently to the ground.

"Man...That was some display..." Amie groaned as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Man that attack drained my Sp and My hp is halfed" Gin stated as Amie stood up.

"Mines almost gone" Amie sighed as Elk started healing with Items and Magic

"So how do we fight this thing?" Mia asked as Amie shrugged.

"How can we fight that thing?" Kite asked as Gardinia shrugged.

"We gotta stop it somehow" Balmung replied drawing his sword and takeing a battle stance.

"Okay, We fight this thing Hopefully we can win" Amie replied as Elk smiled

"Thats where I come in" He stated as he used his Wizard, Hermet, Warrior, Knight, Archer and Artesan Bloods on the party inhanceing their stats, Mia used her speed scrolls Inhanceing the groups speed.

"Alright LETS GET IT!" Amie shouted as everyone ran at the monster.


	11. Chapter 10 Amies adventure part3

Amies adventure pt3

Gardinia slashed the demon with her spear while Mia slashed with her sword Elk was busy healing and useing magic to attack, Gin Gave the demon a powerful drop kick Balmung was useing skills as Kite and Amie attacked.

"STICATTO!"

"SABER DANCE!"

Both twin blades started slashing at the monster at high speed rapidly damageing the monster. Balmung came up and slashed with his sword as Elk used magic to try and damage the monster.

"WHATS THIS THINGS HP!" Mia shouted as Amie slashed at the cores then at the monster.

"15000!" Amie shouted as Gin clawed at the monster.

"THAT WASN'T A GOOD ANSWER!" Gin shouted as he then Drop Kicked the monster in the head. Elk was useing every spell at his disposal on the monster.

"Damn NOTHINGS DOING ENOUGH DAMAGE!" Balmung replied as Gardinia was hit by the monsters attack and was drained of her HP.

"RIP MEEN!" Elk shouted as the ressurection spell revived the female Longarm allowing her to resume combat.

"WHATS IT HP NOW!" Amie asked

"13000!" Gin shouted. as Amie resumed her attack.

Net Slum

"Normaly I'd say 'Welcome to Paradise' But you are not welcome" Helba replied as she pointed her staff at the Leaf shaped Phase, Magus Ignored them as it went to work collecting broken data.

"LEAVE NOW!" Shadow shouted as he attacked the Phase. Magus did not move nor made any atempt to move or evade or counter the attack. It took Shadows bone crushing blow as he delt 1200 hp damage to the phase.

"Huh? that was a critical strike and the Phase wasn't effected?" Shadow asked as the monster Hit shadow by ramming him. Shadow lost 4000 hp Helba soon healed him and looked at the Phase.

"Its best we left this place" she explaned as Shadow looked at her.

"But we..."

"We must, If we're here when the data is absorbed our characters will be deleted" Helba stated as she Gated out, Shadow sighed as he followed the hacked player.

Back with Amie

"PHAL VAN KRUTZ!" Elk shouted as the monster was engulfed in a huge Lightning storm

"LETS GET THIS MONSTER!" Amie shouted as everyone soon regrouped and charged as they attacked with everything they had left after the battle.

"I WILL NOT BE DENYED MY REVENGE!" A voice shouted as the monster soon started to create a Portal and escape through it.

"What was that!" Amie asked as Mia and Elk looked at the sky. Kite and Balmung also looked up along with Gardinia and Gin.

"Morgana...shes back..." Kite replied as Amie looked at them confused.

"Whoes Morgana?" Amie asked as everyone looked at her then at Kite

"Morgana is one with the world" Helba said as she gated into the feild with Shadow. "I see you all fought Cubia, I'm glad you won" Helba smiled as she looked at Amie. "You have one as well, The braclet" Helba smiled as she took Amies hand and the braclet appered it glowed a Light bluish green color as Shadow's appered Glowing a dark red color Kites was a Light Emerald green and Sky blue color as Helba smiled.

"Wiseman was Right, Morganna wants to distroy everything..." Shadow replied as Helba soon let go of Amie's hand.

"Lets go, Lios has set up a new root town for us" Helba replied gateing out of the feild Everyone soon followed her to the new server

Alpha Server.

Amies stats

Gained Helba's Member adress

Key Item 'Helba Key' Aquired

Weapon 'The Unknown' Aquired.

You got mail

To: Amie

From: Edge

Subject: so...

So, your that new girl Shadow is hanging around with huh? well Come get me at

Omega: Chossen Hopeless Nothingness

Come alone and hope you can handel the Doungen on that level. I hate to hear I sent a Cutie to her doom if you know what I mean

Reply

To: Edge

From: Amie

Subject: re: so...

Sure I'll be there asap and don worry about me I can handel myself maybe you should be worried.


	12. Chapter 11 Sora's return

chapter 11 Sora's return

Amie yawned as she loged in, everyone decided to meet at 1 am her time and she had to sneek onto the computer that night. Thankfully Her folks were out and her younger bro was a heavy sleeper.

"Man you know what time it is?" Amie yawned as she gated into the Alpha Server's root town Net Slum 2

"If you like, I'll e-mail you the info we talked about" Shadow stated as he walked up to her.

"Thanks, I have a few thinks I need sleep for" Amie replied as she logged off as a Large male Blademaster walked up behind Shadow.

"Since when did you become a Team player?" Orca asked as a same type only different color type of Blademaster walked in.

"Well, Since when did you become easy to beat" Shadow smiled as he Ran over towards the square

Orca looked at Bear who just laughed a bit.

"Kids these day's eh'?" Bear asked as Orca sighed and went to the assembly.

Net Slum Square

The group of Dot Hackers all assembled There was, Kite, Blackrose, Mistral, Elk, Mia, Moonstone, Terajima Ryoko, Sanjero, Wiseman, Natsume, A-20, Mimiru, Gin, Tsukasa, BT, Crim, Silver Knight, Balmung, Rachel, Orca and Bear and Finally Subaru and Helba.

"Welcome to Paradise" Helba greeted as she bowed before the group. as everyone nodded at Helba.

"Let us recap the situation" Balmung said as Shadow cleared his throught

"Skaith has evolved and attacked Gin, Kite, Balmung and I last week, Magus was resently seen in Net Slum and now we're reciveing reports of Players being attacked by Cubia witch can only mean one thing" Shadow stated as Kite nodded.

"Morganna has returned" Orca said as everyone looked at him.

"Someone has to Kick her sorry ass!" Someone shouted as a Death Knight character walked into the square.

"Where the hell were you Marlo?" Blackrose demanded as Marlo shrugged.

"I just got home don't bitch at me" Marlo stated as Blackrose huffed.

"I have already Alerted Lios, he already has his best CodeMasters working on it" Helba replied as Shadow smirked

"And I suppose your working on the Vaccine program as well" Shadow inquired as Helba smiled

"Your right in assumeing so" Helba replied as she looked at the crew. "All of you were Given the Key Item Helba Key, no one can get into this place without it, and Hacking that gate is next to Impossable" Helba stated pointing her staff at the gate.

The gate was like any normal Chaos Gate but it was Green in color.

"This is a safe haven for us, I will not allow it to become Currupted" Helba stated as the shopkeeper NPC's appered in their shops and what not. "I'm still in the process of compleateing this place, so please don't mind it if it changes overnight" Helba replied as Gin leaned over to Shadow.

"Your Aunt is some Programer" Gin whispered

"Shes a Hacker no wonder shes a natural" Shadow replied as Helba looked at them.

"Lios and his team are tracking the new data waves as we speak, we will be advised on our orders" Wiseman stated as everyone muttered amungst each other.

"Untill then I suggest you all get some sleep" Balmung stated as he looked at the younger players they all giggled as they Logged out, pretty soon it was just Shadow and Helba.

"You work well..." Helba smiled as Shadow smirked as he logged off.

Later That Day

Amie logged on to the Omega server and sighed as she looked at the Chaos gate and entered the Key words, And warped off. A Twinblade with a Ninja style outfit and long green hair smirked as he watched her on his hands two blades appered from the mounted sheiths as he walked over to the gate.

"Ohhh another Girl to play with" He smiled as he Followed Amie onto the feild. as Moonstone walked into view. The True Ninja elite player with white hair and deadly blades covering his hands walked towards the Item shop to replenish his Items.

Omega: Choosen Hopeless Nothingness

"Wow I lucked out The doungen is close by" Amie smirked as she ran towards the laberinth "Man I better hurry...I know" Amie smiled as she rummaged through her Items. "Ahh here it is I'll just use my Speed Scroll" She said as she used the mystic Item that doubled her speed.

The stalking Player smiled as he watched Amie enter the Lyberinth. "My my shes smart as she is cute" The boy smirked as he Jumped towards the Doungen.

Bottem level

"Oh man of all the luck!" Edge stated as he fought with a Data Bug. The monster looked like a Giant starfish with breaks in its graphics and crystalized parts. "Damn the Virus data is high in this thing!" Edge stated as the starfish slaped him into a far wall. The starfish walked over to Edge as he struggled to get up. "Damn Ive only got 150 Hp left and I'm outa Healing Items...And my sp hasn't recovered enough to let me use my healing spells" Edge stated as he watched the Data Bug Flip onto its side and started spinning like a sawblade. "Well, looks like this is it...Damn I hate Data Bugs!" Edge stated as he braced himself.

"PHAL REPTH!" A voice shouted as Edge's hp was Fully restored. He soon moved out of the way in time just as the monster was about to hit him, Hitting the wall instead, "You okay!" The same voice asked as Edge looked towards the doorway and saw Amie assuming a battle stance as she Ran at the monster and attacked it

"FLAME PIN!" Amie shouted as her blades burst into flames and she started strike the monster rapidly.

"THUNDER COIL!" Edge shouted as he attacked with his thunder Blades

"Hey I thought your sp was drained" Amie stated

"All players SP recovers on its own naturally but since our class isn't Fully magic it takes a while" Edge replied as they attaced the monster again this time putting it into Portect break status.

"DATA DRAIN!" Amie shouted as she activated her braclet. It became much bigger and shout out several tendrils draining the virus from the monster.

"SWEET!" Edge shouted as he attacked "THUNDER COIL!"

"FLAME PIN!"

Both attacks drained the monster of its Hp quickly as it fell over and died.

"Your pretty good...for a Newbie" Edge smirked

"So why did you want me to come here?" Amie asked as Edge looked at her and smiled.

"Keep your shirt on..." Edge replied as Amie glared at him

"I had no intention in takeing it off in the first place" Amie replied

"Well, Have you heard about 'The epatath of twilight'?" Edge asked as Amie blinked

"'Epitath of Twilight, whats that?" Amie asked as Edge smiled.

"A story about the fall of Gods, About the end of a wonderous time" Edge replied as Amie looked at him.

"A story...about the end?" Amie asked as Edge nodded.

"Helba, The queen of Darkness, Joins with the King of Light to fight The Beginning, The master of Death Skaith and the Terror of Darkness Innus formed the first wave. The master of Magic Magus along with the other 5 phases all protect Morganna, Who is sheilded by Cubia" Edge explaned as Amie nodded.

"So Morganna is the threat, and the Phases are her henchmen?" Amie asked as Edge nodded.

"Well I thought I'd get so much for so little" A new voice bellowed as the stalker Twinblade entered the room.

"SORA!" Edge gasped as Amie looked at him then at Sora.

"In the flesh, Not only am I the best Player killer in 'The World' I'm also the best Hacker ther ever lived" He announced as he jumped at Amie Captureing her in his blades as he held her with his blades preessed agenst her neck. "Your Member Address if you please" He smirked as Amie struggled to get free.

"NO WAY!" Amie shouted as she tried ti get free but found that she couldn't.

"Thats too Bad, I guess I'll..."

"Put her down gentily!" A voice finished as Two blades suddenly appered on both sides of Sora, One belonged to Kites Weapon, The other was Moonstones, Shadow was at the door covering Sora's escape route.

"Awwww now why did yoiu have to go an ruin my fun?" Sora pouted as he dropped Amie and gated out of the Doungen.

"Man...hes wierd" Kite sighed as everyone healed Amie and Edge.

"We came here because Lios detected a Data Bug, So why are you here?" Shadow asked as Edge smirked.

"Well I thought i'd ask Amie here to model a few new desings I created." Edge replied as he Gave Amie a few Key Items. "I'll be holding a fation show on the Alpha server so I'll be asking around a bit well see ya!" Edge replied as he left the Doungen.

Key Items

Sexy Kimono

Sailor Fuku

Leather skirt

Aquired

Amie sweatdroped as she looked at the Items

"Your kidding me...Right?" Amie asked as Everyone just looked at each other. "Right?..." Amie asked once more then soon realised she had no choise BUT to model "Awww crap" she replied as she Left the room.

"Man how does Edge do that?" Kite asked

"I dunno" Shadow sweatdroped as they left.

Results for Player Amie

Player now lv 79

Gained Kite's Member address

Gained Moonstones Member address

Prepare to Die aquired

You Got Mail

To: Amie

From: Shadow

Subject: Promise

File Attachment: Twilight.rtf

Heres what I promised you this rtf file has everything to get you up to date, Helba will be helping us out as we become the legendary .Hackers well later I gotta beat up Sora.


	13. Chapter 12 Counter strike

.hackAftermath

Chapter 12 Counter attack

You got mail

To: 'The Dot Hackers'

From: Helba

Subject: Important

We are prepareing a counter strike Please meet at the Alpha server root town Imediantly.

hr

Amie, Shadow and Kite arrived in the root town faceing Helba, Wiseman and Lios.

"We will be takeing back Net Slum" Helba started as Shadow looked at her.

"We have created a Vaccine developed from the virus cores I have collected, Shadow your party will consist of yourself, Amie and Kite" Wiseman explaned

"The reason for this set up is because all three of you have braceletes, so we have a better chance if we send you three in as a party" Lios explaned

"Just us three...this is some plan" Amie sighed

"There will be 2 other parties to reinforce you, Shadow I want you to choose the 6 members for the backup parties." Helba stated as Shadow took to thinking.

"The first party will consist of Gin, Ouka and Elk...The second is Mimiru, Blackrose and Tsukasa." Shadow replied as Helba nodded.

"Hmm pretty balanced, Okay we will send the e-mail, you three get ready to fight Magus." Wiseman stated as he logged off. Helba gated out as did Lios.

"I'm gonna replenish my items, My equipment is still fairly good" Shadow said as he ran towards the Item shop Amie and Kite went to the Magic shop to stock up on scrolls.

"Lets see...Shadow call, Storm Call...Oh Saint Cross' a must have" Amie smiled as she bought 99 of the spell scrolls.

"Why not just buy an Owl Hat and learn the Phal Repth spell?" Kite asked as Amie shrugged.

"Well I'm not one to play defencively I'd rather be attacking and helping with combat, besides The Items I got off Shadow were great, cost me 20 Healing Elixirs and 5 gold grunties..." Amie sweatdroped as Kite looked at her.

"Where are you getting the money?" Kite asked as Amie smiled

"Rachel's found places with alot of expencive treasure for me to sell, and Moonstone has shown me GREAT places to levelup" Amie replied as Kite laughed a bit.

"Well if we're gonna take on a Phase then here" Kite replied as he gave her his 'Prepare to Die' weapon and some Ressurects and Nobel Wine.

"Whoa thanks" Amie smiled as they went to the chaos gate to meet up with Shadow who was talking to Elk.

"Why me!" Elk asked as Shadow sighed.

"Elk you and I both know about Mia, and this is a Phase we're dealing with. If Morrgana found out Mia was still around then this mission will fail, and besides Wiseman has to monitor the fight with Helba and Lios in case something goes wrong" Shadow replied as Elk sighed.

"Okay...its just...I don't like leaveing her alone" Elk replied as Shadow nodded.

"If you'd like I'll ask Prios and Moonstone to watch her okay?" Shadow asked as Elk smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" He replied as he went to take his place.

"Wow, you keep busy" Amie said as she and Kite walked up to their friend.

"Yea, between this and school I dunno how much more I can take" Shadow replied as they decided to move to the Sigma server to go to Net Slum.

Cultural City Carmina Gatilica

The 3 groups all gathered at the chaos gate awaiting their orders. as Helba Lios and Wiseman gated in.

"Listen up, The reason for 3 sepreate parties is because net slum works on 'The World v 3.4' and not the v 6.1 vertion we run now, Meaning Party sizes are limited to 3 people per team" Lios explaned as everyone nodded.

"Gin your team will consist of Yourself Ouka and Elk" Helba explaned as Ouca Takled Gin and hugged him. Elk and the others sweatdroped. "Tsukasa you will lead a party consisting of yourself Mimiru and Blackrose" Helba finished as Tsukasa nodded.

"I'll lead the main team then" Shadow replied as Helba nodded.

"Very well. Kite you and Amie follow Shadow's instruction" Helba explaned as the two nodded.

"OKAY COMMENCE OPERATION COUNTERSTRIKE!" Shadow shouted as he pointed his blade at the chaos gate. Gateing into Net Slum with his team.

"LETS ROCK THAT ROCK!" Gin shouted as he entered.

"Morganna...I will not forgive you" Tsukasa stated as her team gated in as well.

Lios smirked a bit.

"You sure the new Vaccine is ready?" He asked as Helba looked at him and smiled.

"Of course Dear Friend, You know I'm the best" Helba replied as Wiseman nodded.

"Lets go, This attack needs everyone to be at their places." Wiseman replied as he gated out.

"Do you think she will follow?" Lios asked as Helba looked at him and smiled.

"Let this play out, if she tries to follow don't Harm her just stop her" Helba instructed as Lios nodded. "I don't see her poseing a threat, She has never been to Net slum before and I sealed the gate" Helba finished as she Gated out along with Lios.

Net Slum

Everyone gated in and prepared for battle with the giant leaf shaped Phase as It continued to absorb data.

"Helba where are the Net Slum resadents?" Shadow asked.

"They are in hideing in case they need to be evacuated." Helba's voice ehoed in the feild as all the teams gathered.

"Lets go all out on this thing!" Shadow ordered as everyone ran at the Phase to begin Battle.

You have Mail

To: Wiseman

From: Mistral

Subject: Wow

This is fun:) I never had this much fun since well...EVER LOL I never had so much fun.

And the new Rare Items are waaaaaaaayyy cool :D

Anywho the bayby is crying Gotta go

LATER


	14. Chapter 13 Magus

Chapter 13 Magus

"PHAL REPTH!" Tsukasa shouted healing the attacking teams

"PHAL VAN KRUTZ!" Elk shouted dropping several bolts of lightning onto the Phase

"SABER DANCE!" Both Kite and Amie shouted as the rapidly slashed at Magus with their daggers.

"DEATH BRINGER!" Mimiru and Blackrose shouted as they flipped upsidedown doing handstands on their swords then flipping bringing their swords crashing down onto the phase.

"FLAME FIST!" Both Ouka and Gin shouted as they punched the Phase rapidly with flameing fists.

"RUE REVOLVER!" Shadow shouted as he spun like a top slashing the phase several times.

The total damage from this first wave of assults delt about 18,756 damage to the phase who just continued his job at absorbing the data of Net slum.

"LITCH!"

"VOLCAN!"

Tsukasa and Elk shouted as they each summoned a creature to attack the Phase

"ORI ONI DON!" Kite shouted as large tenidrils shot from the ground and attacked Magus.

"FLAME STRIKE!" Amie shouted as she attacked with flameing daggers.

Gin and Ouka both teamed up and Kicked the Phase in the head as Shadow ran up to it.

"CROSS SLASH!" He shouted slashing the Phase twice forming a cross shaped attack that hit the phase on its head.

"OKAY NEW PLAN TSUKASA ELK STRENGTHEN!" Kite shouted as Elk and Tsukasa nodded.

"RIG SEAM!"

"RIG MEAN!"

Tsukasa used the 'Rig seam' spell to allow everyones Hp to recover a bit at a time and Elk's Rig mean spell hastened everyones Sp recovery.

"WARRIOR BLOOD, ARCHER BLOOD, KNIGHTS BLOOD!" Tsukasa shouted increaseing everyones Physical Attack, Acurracy and defence

"WIZARD BLOOD, HERMET BLOOD, BEAST BLOOD!" Elk shouted increaseing Everyones Magical Attack, Defence and accuracy.

"SPEED SCROLL!" Both wavemasters shouted increaseing everyones speed allowing them to run at Double speed.

"NOW ATTACK!" Shadow stated as Everyone attacked the Phase at once.

Omega Server

"Where is everyone?" Mia asked as Moonstone and Prios shrugged.

"We were told to watch you" Moonstone replied coldly as Prios looked at the cat character.

"Besides with whats going on we don't need a repeat of last time" The large heavy Axe stated as Mia looked at the ground.

"Thats true..." Mia replied as she placed a hand on her cheast where her heart should be. "But if Elk is in Danger then I should help him...Where is he?" Mia asked as The two players looked at each other.

"We don't know" Prios replied as Mia glared at him

"Your lying!" Mia accused as Moonstone walked up beside the Heavy Axe.

"Hes telling the truth, We weren't told where the others were going" Moonstone replied as Mia sighed.

"Fine then lets go find them" Mia stated as she went to the Chaos gate. Moonstone and Prios both sighed and followed her.

Net Slum

"DAMNIT DIE ALREADY!" Blackrose shouted as She and Mimiru attacked again Tsukasa and Elk both attacked with their strongest spells, Shadow and the others were mixing up their attacks switching from physical attacks to skills.

"Damn this thing wont protect break!" Shadow stated as he slashed at the phase again. Gin and Ouka both jumped into the air and Kicked Magus in the head harshly causeing the phase to protect break.

"NOW! DATA DRAIN!" Kite shouted as the braclet appered on his wrist and grew in size Fireing tendrils at Magus Draining the Imortal and stolen Data from him...However The phase glowed as its form started to change.

Magus morphed into a Giant leaf with demonic horns on its head and its color changed to Black and Grey.

"Oh CRAP!" Shadow stated as the newly formed Neo Magus hovered over the ground pointed at the group of elite Players.

"Damn hes a Neo now hes stronger than before!" Kite stated as Eveyone stood strong.

"LETS ATTACK!" Shadow shouted as everyone attacked the new Neo Phase.

Sigma Server

"Net Slum?" Mia asked as Wiseman nodded. Mia and her team had been talking to Wiseman since they gated in.

"Yes, However Magus has become too powerful we may have to..." Wiseman said solemly as Mia glared at him.

"LET ME GO THERE I'LL HANDEL MAGUS!" She shouted as Wiseman Moonstone and Prios all looked at her then nodded.

"Very well, I will tell Helba to stand by then" Wiseman said as he went to the gate and gated Mia, Prios, Moonstone and Himself to Net Slum.

You got Mail

To: Helba

From: Wiseman

Subject: Hold

Hold off injecting the Vaccine, Mia wants to confront Magus on her own. I will get the other parties regrouped and prepared for this battle. I will contact you shortly

May the grace of the Twilight Dragon Bless you

Wiseman


	15. Chapter 14 Mia's Identity

Chapter 14: Mia's Identity

"EAT THIS!" Shadow shouted as everyone rushed Neo Magus. The phase mearly sent out a wave of energy knocking everyone back and dealing serious damage. Tsukasa and Elk started healing everyone as Mimiru and Blackrose started to attack again. Magus floated up into the air and dropped his spawn onto the ground.

"WATCH OUT THEY'LL EXPLODE!" Kite yelled as the spawns hit the ground and exploded around the two heavy blades

"RIP MEEN!" Tsukasa and Elk shouted reviveing Mimiru and Blackrose who were taken out by the explotion.

"Data...Drain..." A broken voice echoed from the phase as a bracelet appered in front of it.

"LOOK OUT!" Shadow shouted as he activated his braclet and the two sets of tendrils hit each other canceling out the data drain.

"SHADOW!" Amie shouted as Magus then attacked by ramming Shadow.

"RIP MEEN!" Tsukasa shouted reviveing Shadow.

"Damnit...Hes TOO powerful now!" Gin stated as he looked at Magus.

"We gotta keep trying" Ouka stated as she took a battle stance.

"Leave this to me!" A female voice stated as Mia, Moonstone, Prios and Wiseman entered the feild

"HEAL THE OTHERS GIVE MIA ROOM!" Wiseman ordered as Moonstone and Prios started healing and strengthening.

"MIA!" Elk shouted as He watched his best friend start to take in broken Data

"So...you have decided to show yourself" A female voice echoed as Mia Elk and Tsukasa glared at the sky.

"Morganna...Its been a while" Mia replied as Magus started to back away from Mia.

"It has been a long Time Macha...or was it Maha?" Morganna's voice asked

"My name is MIA!" The cat like blademaster stated as she drew her sword

"So you have a place amungst these weak, and worthless pests?" Morganna asked as Mia glared at the sky.

"WERE STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!" Shadow shouted

"You cannot defeat my Neo Phases" Morganna remarked

"WE WONT GIVE UP!" Tsukasa stated as she held up her staff

"I'LL GO DOWN FIGHTING!" Elk shouted as he raised his staff.

"I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE WORLD AND STOP YOU!" Kite stated

"Neo Magus...eleminate them" Morganna stated as Magus begain its attack

"I WONT LET YOIU HARM THEM!" Mia shouted as her body became covered by a shell of data,

"Whats going on!" Shadow yelled sheilding his eyes from the bright light eminateing from Mia's shell. The shell was like a giant egg, Glowing a bright green from veins over its steel grey outer coating.

"Oh no!" Wiseman stated as the shell cracked then dissapered reviling her Phase form her body was moulded into the ground supporting her body witch still looked somewhat the same only her skin tone was now copper color with veins of Viral data on her body.

"Macha...you dare defy me?" Morganna asked as both Neo Magus and Macha started to power up Their Data Drain attacks.

"A double Data drain?" Shadow asked as both Data drains fired from each Phase each one draining the other of their power, However Magus and Mia were being pulled together closer by this act.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Morganna demanded as the two Phases merged together into a giant Ball of light.

The light engulfed the feild but soon faded reviling Mia laying on the ground unmoveing.

"MIA!" Elk shouted as everyone Gathered over the fallen Blademaster.

"Foolish Vasscle...you threw away your life for these worthless humans" Morganna asked

"YOUR A FINE ONE TO TALK YOU WERE HUMAN ONCE YOURSELF MORGANNA!" Elk shouted as he pointed his staff at the air "SHOW YOURSELF C'MON I DARE YA I'LL SHOW HOW WEAK WE ARE I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MIA!" Elk cried out as he fired several dark beams of light at the sky. "WELL? ANSWER ME! ANSWERRRRRRRRRRR!" Elk screamed as he fell to his knees then started crying. Tsukasa was busy trying to heal Mia as best as she could but with no luck.

"C'mon Repth...La Repth...OLA REPTH...DAMNNIT PHA REPTH...PHA REAPTH GOD DAMNNIT!" Tsukasa cursed as she fell to her knees Mimiru Hugged her friend trying to give Comfort to this event.

"S...shadow...You must...you ...Have to...beat her..." Mia gasped as Shadow kneeled over and took Mia's hand "I will give you my power...I will give you...My braclet...Its the least I can do" Mia smiled as her Body started to fade. Elk turned to face her. "Don't...don't cry Elk...I had to do it...I wanted to save you...like you did me..." Mia smiled as her body faded and her data merged with Shadow's braclet. "May the grace...Of the Twilight dragon...Bless...you..." Mia said as her body evaperated from exsistance of the game.

"Elk..." Blackrose said as she looked at him.

"Mia..." Elk gasped as Tears formed in his eyes. "MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Elk cried out as his voice echoed throughout the feild.

Kite and Amie were pretty choked up over this as well.

"We have to move on..." Shadow replied as Gin looked at him.

"Shadow?..."

"We cannot mourn out loss, we must continue and face the final boss soon" Shadow replied as he clenched his fist tightly causeing it to shake.

"Come Helba has to run the Vaccine here" Wiseman replied as he Gated out.

Everyone soon followed suit as Shadow carried Elk and helped him gate out allowing Helba to run the Vaccine.

"...What good is emotion? Its just another flawed human trate" Morganna spat as the Vaccine over worked the virus on that feild Purifying it.

You have Mail

To: Bear

From: Mimiru

Subject: ...did we?

Was it right letting Mia do that? I mean sure she was a Vigrant AI but to sacrifice herself for us?...Poor Elk I feel for him hes lost his best friend for good i'm afraid...


	16. Chapter 15 Morganna

.hack/Aftermath 15 Morganna

"Man this sucks" Shadow sighed as He and Amie walked along the road of Mac Anu.

"Yea, Mia is a pretty good player" Amie replied, as she stopped and tossed a stone into the water.

"Elk is takeing this pretty bad..." Shadow replied as the two reached the Chaos gate.

"Why don't we just clear a dungen to get our minds off this" Amie replied as Shadow nodded.

"Hmmm lets see what keywords to use..." Shadow thought aloud as Amie looked at him. "Oh I know" He replied as he entered in the three keywords and the two warped to the feild.

In the shadows the two players were being watched by an Illegaly made Wavemaster, She had Dark Violet eyes, a straw hat and a lose robe that ended in a very short skirt. she smirked evily as she followed the two.

Delta Choosen Hopeless Fallen Angel

"EAT THIS DARK DANCE!" Amie shouted slashing at a data bug rapidly as Shadow ran up beside her and slashed the monster with his sword.

"RUE REVOLVER!" Shadow stated as he slashed the monster by spinning in place.

The monster soon went into protect break status and Amie data drained the bug into a Harpy queen witch shadow finished off.

"I wonder what Mia did to my braclet" Shadow replied looking at his wrist as his braclet appered for a bref second. Amie looked at him and shrugged.

"Who knows, but I guess we can't do anything untill Lios, Helba or Wiseman find something" Amie replied as Shadow nodded.

"Well then...Lets raid a Dungen" Shadow smiled as Amie nodded as they went to the feilds Dungen.

The hacked Wavemaster gated in and hid behind a tree as she lowered her staff and spied on the two.

"Hmmm they seem to be alone, and Kite isn't with them...Morganna will love this." The wavemaster smiled as she watched the two enter the Dungen. "This is too easy" She smiled as she chased after them. "When they reach the giot statue thats when I'll strike."

Net Slum

"I do not understand How can Mia be a player but a Phase at the same time?" Subaru asked as Helba looked at her.

"My theroy is that Mia's player was seperated from the character itself" Helba replied as Subaru gave her a confused look.

"But how can that be?" The angel like Heaxy Axe asked as Helba smiled.

"Remember how Tsukasa's contiousness was a part of the game? its almost the same way, Only the origanal Player of the Mia may have lost her character data to a virus and Morganna used that Data to create a Spy. However The Spy defected didn't it?" Helba asked as Subaru gasped

"You don't mean..."

"Thats right, Mia was origanally Maha" Helba smiled as she floated towards the Chaos gate.

"And she was friends with Elk?...or was it something more?" Subaru asked as Helba smiled and looked at her.

"Thats something you may want to ask Elk, He may be in love with her for all we know" Helba replied as she gated out.

Subaru just sighed as she logged out

Back in the dungen Shadow and Amie had reached a large room that was a deadend.

"Shoot, well lets try the other room" Shadow said as Amie nodded as they turned to face the Wavemaster that was tailing them this whole time.

"Hello Shadow and Amie" The hacked wavemaster smiled as she took out a staff that resembled the one Tsukasa used. "I'll introduce myself I'm Kuroki Hikari, But you may call me Black Light" The wavemaster smiled evily as Shadow and Amie both took out their weapons.

"Your an Illegal player aren't you?" Amie asked as Black Light smiled.

"Nope, I am acctually a part of the world. I am the spawn of Morganna" she smiled as the feild started to degrade and morph to the lakebed on the Hidden forbiddion Holy Ground.

"So that means you can..." Shadow started as several Phases appered onto the feild.

One was a giant mask with drawings of war over it, The second was a set of heads one smileing the other angery, The other was a giant watering can woth a wheel on one end, the last was a giant snake curled up with a staff through it.

"HOLY CRAP 4 PHASES!" Shadow shouted as he and Amie pressed back to back to each other.

"WE'RE ROYALY SCREWED!" Amie stated as Darklight Laughed as she raised her staff causeing the phases to freeze in place then surround her.

"What the!" Shadow asked as the phases all glowed brightly and stated to merge with her.

"Oh great NOW we're screwed" Amie stated as the new phase took form.

This new monster was almost as big as the room. She had a human apperance but with stone like armor on her body, She carried a new staff and demonic/Angel wings from her back her skirt was still as short as it was before.

"I will now distroy you both, Before Cubia..." The monster started but then the sky went dark and the feild started to degrade. "NO! SHES FOUND ME!" BlackLight shouted as Cubia decended from the sky as roots shot up from the ground and attached themselfs to the giant monster as it made its decent.

"Great now we gotta fight both her and Cubia?" Amie asked

"No, Cubia is a vaccine program, It'll attack the biggest threat first then the lesser Threat" Shadow explaned as Amie looked at him. "Cubia will attack that Phase AI, However when its done there it will attack us" Shadow replied as Amie got ready.

"But why would Cubia attack us?" Amie asked as the two monsters started to attack each other.

"Because we have the bracelet, But Kuroki Hikari Has 4 or 5 Bracelets meaning Cubia will attack her first, But if morganna is makeing a return then we maybe in bigger trouble that we origanally thought" Shadow replied as Cubia fired a shower of flames at Dark Light that crashed down on her.

"But if we share the same enemy wouldn't that give us a temp. alliance?" Amie asked as Shadow nodded.

"Okay lets go" Shadow stated as they ran at the fighting monsters.

You got mail

To: Helba

From: Balmung

Subject: Where is?

Where is the 'Key of the Twilight'? I have heard you may know about it or have created it with your hacking abilities. Such an Item must be found before the Wrong hands get it.

You got mail

To: Balmung

From: Helba

Subject: RE: Where is?

Where is the 'Key of the Twilight'? I have heard you may know about it or have created it with your hacking abilities. Such an Item must be found before the Wrong hands get it.

I can assure you I have no Idea where that Item is, However your concern has sparked an intrest in me. I will contact Wiseman as soon as I can.

Furthermore No Hacker has the ability to create such an Item nore could they make a Fake "Key of the Twilight' The data used in such a Program would be too unstable and would result in a Data crash.

We may have some hope yet, what is we found the Twilight Dragon? Its grace would bring light to the dusk that is encaseing The World.

When I get more information I will ask you to come to the Net Slum asap.


End file.
